In recent years cardiac resynchronization therapy (CRT) for patients suffering from chronic heart failure has been shown to increase exercise capacity and a quality of life for these patients. CRT, for example, may be administered via bi-ventricular pacing delivered via implanted medical electrodes, and the outcome of the therapy is often highly dependent upon selecting, and then successfully implanting the electrodes at appropriate pacing sites. In this context, as well as others, for example, such as physiological or dual chamber pacing, alternate pacing sites may be evaluated via measurement of the electrical and/or mechanical response of the heart to the pacing. For example, many assert that pacing is most effective if mechanical synchrony between the right and left ventricle can be maintained or re-established. Thus, physicians may prefer to assess the mechanical, or hemodynamic, response of the heart to pacing at various implant sites before selecting one or more locations for chronic pacing. Tissue Doppler Imaging (TDI) is one of several methods currently employed, for example, to assess the mechanical response of a heart to pacing.